DP FOP: This is Hallow weird
by JumpGalaxy
Summary: Danny Phantom and Fairly OddParents crossover. Timmy goes to Amity Park for Halloween and meets up with Danny. But Desiree is also there for the holiday. Can Timmy and Danny stop her evil plans when she kidnaps Cosmo and Wanda? R & R to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Hallowwish

**Introduction:** In honor of Halloween, I decided to make a DP/FOP crossover. To make a long story short: Timmy wants to see real ghosts for HW, but Dimmsdale isn't really the place. So, its time for a trip to Amity Park with Danny and the gang. Desiree gets wind of Cosmo and Wanda's presence and power as fairies, so she decides to increase her power.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents, or any of the characters on the shows.

Characters might seem OOC, curse words will be used to the extent of what a child would know, pairing may be implied, and the events take place after the finale of DP and FOP. Some parts will include what someone might see if they were watching the story like a show.

* * *

A raven cawed to its brethren and flew with them through the darkened sky illuminated by the moon's glow. A wolf howl was soon to follow, along with bat swarming the scene. Houses zoomed by as the laughter of children was heard. 

The houses were decorated with Halloween festivities, pumpkins, witches, cobwebs, and whatever else could be purchased from a convenience store. The children dressed themselves with 'scary' costumes that would only frighten a senile and superstitious old woman.

The laughter drowned out as the voice of one person could be heard. "Come on, twerp! I wanna get my candy as soon as possible!" Vicky's shrill voice echoed throughout the house.

Timmy rushed to the stairs, only to fall down and rub his head. "But, I haven't even picked out a costume yet. And I'm not being a mummy again"

"Okay then, you're going as…" Vicky threw a plain bed sheet with eye hole over Timmy's head. "A ghost. Because if I don't get my candy in the next five minutes, you'll be wishing were one!" She pulled him by his feet and out the door.

With a simple poof, Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "Looks like the _ghost_ is clear! Get it?" Cosmo said to his own amusement.

"More like terrified" Wanda responded. They poofed again to disappear.

* * *

A doorbell rang, followed with its opening, to reveal three little kids. Timmy, as a ghost, AJ, as a skeleton, and Chester, as Frankenstein. They received their candy, only to have it thieved when they walked back to Vicky. 

"Why does she have to do this every year? She's just gonna get sick again" AJ announced as Vicky gorged herself. Timmy turned to Chester to, apparently for the first time, notice his costume.

"Um, dude, weren't you Frankenstein last year?" Chester looked at his costume and then to Timmy. "I guess I did. I ran out of ideas, plus I had it lying around next to my toilet"

Timmy walked off to a corner and waited for his godparents to arrive. They appeared almost instantly with Cosmo as a police officer and Wanda as the Tooth Fairy. 

"I thought you hated the Tooth Fairy?" Timmy pointed out.

"I do, but it doesn't mean I can't dress like her" Wanda stated.

"And I'm a policeman because I get this fun horn!" Cosmo blurted out as he pulled a horn matching his size somehow out of his pocket. He turned it on and faced Wanda. "Sour Apple Monkeys!" He shouted, which sent her flying to the side with ears clenched.

"Come one guys. I need to get Vicky away from here"  
"You could turn her into a monkey" Cosmo suggested. "How would that help?" Wanda asked. "I don't know"

Timmy had an idea of what to do. "I wish Vicky was a Pinata!" Cosmo and Wanda held up their wands, whose glow turned Vicky into a pinata, found at most birthday parties. Aside from her new form, she kept her hair and the ability to talk.

"Hey look, more candy" "And violence" "Yay violence!" Some children had spotted Vicky and began to chase her with sticks in hand. She screamed and somehow dashed off-screen, despite her current state.

* * *

With Vicky gone, Timmy and the others had a decent night of trick-or-treating. They seemed to be enjoying themselves until…"What?" Timmy declared. They had arrived at the house of Mr. Crocker, Timmy's fairy-obsessed teacher. 

"I know I have a lousy costume…and you hate me…and think that I have fairies--which I don't--and I sometimes cause bad stuff to you, but that doesn't mean you can't give me candy" "Actually Turner, I was just going to say 'Your costume stinks-on-ice', but those are good points. F!" He handed Timmy a piece of paper with a large red 'F' written on it. "Now, go on with your tricking-and-treating while I--like every Halloween--search for…" He paused. "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" His body contortioned three times in a way one would see at the circus.

"Cheer up Timmy. It was just Crocker, and besides, you make a pretty good ghost" Wanda tried to make him feel better. "Yeah, but still. He gave us a whole lot of candy! A chocolate mouse, a chocolate hand, and a chocolate cat" An angry brown cat hissed at him. "Uh Cosmo, that's not chocolate" Wanda pointed out. "Oh. Nice kitty" The cat lunged at him while biting and scratching.

Timmy looked around at the other costumes and threw his near empty bucket to the ground. "That's it. My costume stinks. I wish we could go to a place with real ghosts. A spooky place, too" Wanda held up her wand and Cosmo's arm held up his from a dust cloud of fighting.

They poofed away to…"Danny watch out!" A girls voice was heard.

* * *

Me: Well there you go. The idea had been bugging me for a while, and I wanted to see how Desiree would react with the godparents.

Cosmo: (with picture of Desiree in hand) She's preeettty...

Wanda: Cosmo?!

Cosmo: Um, um, um...(eats picture) What?

Me: While they settle that...R & R if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of Fright Knight

**Introduction:** In honor of Halloween, I decided to make a DP/FOP crossover. To make a long story short: Timmy wants to see real ghosts for HW, but Dimmsdale isn't really the place. So, its time for a trip to Amity Park with Danny and the gang. Desiree gets wind of Cosmo and Wanda's presence and power as fairies, so she decides to increase her power.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents, or any of the characters on the shows.

Characters might seem OOC, curse words will be used to the extent of what a child would know, pairing may be implied, and the events take place after the finale of DP and FOP. Some parts will include what someone might see if they were watching the story like a show.

* * *

**Short Preview:**

"Cheer up Timmy. It was just Crocker, and besides, you make a pretty good ghost" Wanda tried to make him feel better. "Yeah, but still. He gave us a whole lot of candy! A chocolate mouse, a chocolate hand, and a chocolate cat" An angry brown cat hissed at him. "Uh Cosmo, that's not chocolate" Wanda pointed out. "Oh. Nice kitty" The cat lunged at him while biting and scratching.

Timmy looked around at the other costumes and threw his near empty bucket to the ground. "That's it. My costume stinks. I wish we could go to a place with real ghosts. A spooky place, too" Wanda held up her wand and Cosmo held up his from a dust cloud of fighting.

They poofed away to…"Danny, watch out!" A girls voice was heard.

**Continuing:**

"Danny, watch out!" A knight in black armor with glowing purple flames for hair and cape hovered over the scene. He laughed and held up his sword. "Do you really think that I, the Fright Knight, wouldn't show up on All Hallow's Eve?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take a break for the holidays" Danny said as he got up from the street in his ghost form, his hands glowing with ecto-blasts. He charged up to his foe and launched the blasts separately.

The Fright Knight blocked the first blast, but was knocked back from the second. Danny rushed forward and kicked him in the side. The Fright Knight--who will now be referenced as FK--swung his sword to Danny, who caught the weapon with both hands.

"How come knights always need swords? Why couldn't you go with a spear or something? They're easier to break" Danny asked as he threw the weapon aside and punched FK into a building.

Tucker and Sam watched from the sidelines as the battle raged. Tucker was dressed as Frankenstein and Sam wore a witch's hat and robe. "By the way, you're going as a witch again?" Tucker examined. "I guess I am. I ran out of ideas, plus I had it lying around next to my stereo" She replied.

Danny had been blasting into the air while the FK continued deflecting them. "Okay pal, you're really cutting into my Halloween night" He discharged his hands and folded his arms. "So its time for a little trick…" Danny tapped the FK's shoulder from behind while the other Danny vanished. "and treat!" He used his ghostly wail to send FK flying through the air.

"Dude, its 'or' not 'and'. But great job with the clone" Tucker pointed out. "Who cares and thanks" Danny said while panting. He waved to people as they passed by.

"So, no costume?" Sam asked. "Well, I'm in costume already. Besides, the world knows my secret so it's okay" Danny replied happily. "Speaking of safety, how come our mayor isn't taking care of our fair town?" mocked Sam to Tucker.

"As mayor, I'm always making sure Amity Park stays safe and ghost-free" Tucker announced with authority. "And I told everyone I'm taking a candy census for the benefit of our youth. Its good to be me"

* * *

They shared a laugh as Danny flew them off. A silhouetted figure watched them from an alley. The FK approached her with no apparent injuries and knelt before her. "As you requested, I kept the boy distracted. Did you have enough time?" 

Desiree emerged from the shadows, wearing a simple black cloak. "I'm afraid I did not. Save for candy and sweets, no children have made any wishes that might cause turmoil. And with no wishes, my power remains unchanged"

"Couldn't you ask yourself a wish?" asked the puzzled FK. "I tried, it doesn't work. You think it would, right?" She replied. "Nonetheless, we need to make sure the ghost-boy doesn't discover my plans. By morning, he will be gone for good! And this night shall belong to us!" She laughed evilly to increase the drama of the moment as FK joined her affair and stood up.

"Us?" "What? You thought I was selfish?" "No, I just thought--" "Don't spoil the moment" She continued her laughing as FK scratched his head.

* * *

Me: There you go, chapter 2. 

Sam: So Mr. Writer, do we get any good parts?

Me: Um…you could kiss Danny.

Sam: (blushing) I mean like fighting and stuff!

Me: Oh, I might squeeze in a fight scene with you guys.

Tucker: Just be sure the Town Hall stays intact, I don't want my new Plasma Screen getting damaged.

Me: ….riiiight, I'll be sure Tucker. While I ruin Tucker's night--(Tucker: Hey!)--stay tuned for more. R & R if you like.


End file.
